custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Slicer
Jadekaiser Hallo erstmal. Du hast an den Flugmaschinen mitgewirkt? Ich finde das sie super geworden sind. Habe mir Rokoh T3 geholt und finde ihn fatastisch. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 21:39, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Waren auch nicht leicht zu machen,besonders die Waffen gut hervorzuheben und nicht zwischen der Karoseri untergehen zu lassen. [[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 21:47, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hast echtes Glück, das du bei LEGO Mitwirken kannst, würde ich auch gerne. Habe auch mal versucht ein Flugobjekt umzurüsten. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 21:51, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir arbeiten im moment an einen gleiter aber scht nicht weiter sagen Das hier können alle lesen. Aber ich schweige wie eine Kanohi Maske. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 22:00, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich muss sagen mit den Phantok und Mistika kahm ne mänge Geld für Material rein.[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 22:02, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bionicle hat meiner Meinung nach noch viel Potenzial. Deshalb mag ich Bionicle auch sehr gerne. Der Toa Körper den die Toa Inika hatten und ein Teil von den Mistika auch, gefällt mir am besten. Die Kanohi von Gali und Onua Mistika sich neben der Ignika auch die Coolsten. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 22:06, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das hir ist ne gute komjuniti zum informations austausch über Bionicle.[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 22:06, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Finde ich auch. Besonders für die, die eigende Ideen mitbringen. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 22:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tja, muss Sonntag Abent auch wieder in Leeds sein zur beratung der 2011 Bionicle.[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 22:11, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hört sich alles auch etwas Anstrengend an! --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 22:15, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) skorpi Erstmal Hallo. Das was wegen Dunkelheit vorgefallen ist, solltest du jetzt verstanden haben. Der Unterschied war einfach der, dass es im normalen Wiki-Nui um die Bionicle Story geht, und es gibt ja auch einen Dunklen Jäger namens Dunkelheit. Hier kannst du Fanfiction-Artikel machen, wenn du willst, könnte ich den Artikel, der im Wiki-Nui war, hier rein kopieren, sodass die Daten erhalten bleiben und du sie ändern kannst. Das was du auf meine Seite geschrieben hast, musste ich nach den Regeln bei einem Admin melden. Es könnte sein, dass du gesperrt wirst, wenn du das hier annimmst, kann ich den Abschnitt mit deer Meldung verändern, dass kein Admin das erfährt, vorausgesetzt, er schaut in die Versionsunterschiede. Dann kann ich das aber immer noch abstreiten. Comic 31 und 32 habe ich online gelesen, weil ich sie verpasst habe. Ich glaube, das war alles... '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 22:11, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut, keine Antwort heißt bei mir abgelehnt! Jetzt kannst du mal schauen, was Nathanael sagt (siehe unten)! '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 11:12, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiss darüber aber noch nicht viel.[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 22:14, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was baust du so am liebsten an Bionicle Themen? Ich baue gerne Toa um und Matoraner. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 22:18, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) alles mögliche, von klein bis gross, muss dann auch loss.[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 22:21, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie bitte? (Nathanael) Wie soll ich den Text auf meiner Diskussion verstehen, "Toa Slicer"? Ich finde soetwas nicht sehr lustig. Wer bist du eigendlich? [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 09:10, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ah, ich habe mich mal erkundigt... Du hast Skorpi einen "minderjährigen Hosenscheisser" genannt. Ich verlange eine erklärung ... eigentlich müsste ich dich nach meinen eigenen Regeln selbst sperren. PS: Ich kann dich übrigens auch so sperren, dass du dich NICHT nicht nochmal neu anmelden kannst. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 09:19, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Skorpi63 Ich nehme diese Versönung an und Entschuldige mich für das verhalten und die Fehlinformation. [[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 10:41, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Eine Sperre droht meines Wissens nach erst wieder, wenn du das noch einmal tust. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 14:35, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Leute Diese Seite wurde mir erst vor kurzem von "LEGO Bionicle" entfollen. Ich weiß noch nicht so genau wie es hir ist, neben bei Arbeite ich auch noch. Und am sonntag musste ich auch noch nach Leeds um über die neuen Bionicle zu diskusieren. Nathanael1711 Könntest du mir mal antworten? Bitte? [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 11:52, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) vergiss den Text einfach, das ist nur Unsinn [[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 16:43, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) FRAGE? Wie?, und Wo?, kann ich meine Geschichten schreiben und veröffentlichen? --[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 17:50, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gib in der Suchleiste den Namen deiner Geschichte ein. Dann steht, dass du die Geschichte erstellen kannst, das klickst du an (ein roter link) und da kannst du schreiben. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 17:55, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 18:28, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) News Auf ''Bionicle.de'' gibt es ein neues Video, also damit hätte ich nicht gerächnit. Nicht? Planst du nur Figuren oder weißt du auch alles über die Geschichte? '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 18:26, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß auch ne ganze mänge über die Bionicle und die Geschichte . Oder weißt du ,dass Piraka nicht nich schwimmen können? --[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 18:33, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Meines Wissens nach nicht. Sie haben immer Boote benutzt, mittlerweile sind sie mutiert. In meiner Geschichte können sie es aber, ist ja eine Fanfiction. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 18:36, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kannst du mir neugieriger Benutzerin was etwas über die Gladiatorans erzählen pls?? '''Kailani''' ([[Benutzer: IgnikaNuva5294|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: IgnikaNuva5294|Diskussion]]) 19:07, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) kann ja sein dass ich mich irre, aber ich dachte immer dass Bionicle in Dänemark erfunden werden. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 19:15, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ein wenig über die Glatorians weiß ich auch. Aber ich möchte nicht so viel darüber schreiben weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob man das hier darf. Von wegen 2009 Infos oder so! --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 19:35, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sagen darf ich nur das wir eine erweiterte vorm das Zamorwerffers entwikelt haben. Produziert werden sie in Dänemark aber entwikelt in England-Leeds.--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 21:13, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Seltsam, denn in einer Reportage wird erzählt, dass sie in Dänemark entwickelt werden, und dass die Entwicklung in Dänemark von Christopher Raundal geleitet wird. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 08:57, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Glaubst du dem Fehrnsehen oder der Wirklichkeit?--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 14:19, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt. Das war bei Galileo, es wurde bewiesen, dass über 60% (!) bei Galileo fraglich ist. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 14:32, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) im fernsehen erzählt man wirklich viel blötsinn, @Toa Slicer: ich habe mir Bitil gekauft und finde ihn super er ist mein neuer lieblingsmakuta, übrigens finde ich das du den Jetrax T6 sehr toll konstruiert hast '''Kailani''' ([[Benutzer: IgnikaNuva5294|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: IgnikaNuva5294|Diskussion]]) 14:34, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich glaube Galileo in diesem Fall. Und dir glaube ich nicht, Slicer. Das was du uns versuchst zu sagen ist nicht seht glaubwürdig, denn sogar Greg Farshtey sagt, dass die Figuren in Dänemark erdacht werden. Auch deine Rechtschreibung sieht nicht nach 17 aus. Das soll !KEINE! Beleidigung sein, aber eine aufforderung mit dem lügen aufzuhören. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 15:12, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) --[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 16:40, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Deutsche Rechtschreibung ist nich so meine stärke aber 17 bin ich wirklich (23.06.1991),rechnet nach. DAS EINZIGE WAS ICH NICH HABEN MÖCHTE IST FAHLSCHE BEHAUPTUNGEN MIR GEGENÜBER! Ich bin ein ernster Mensch Das mit den veränderten Kugelwerfer stimmt. Aber ich werde auch nicht mehr dazu sagen. Was Gallileo angeht, die verwechseln echtes Mittelalter mit Larp oder Herr d. Ringe. Aber was Greg Farshtey sagt, hat eigentlich Hand und Fuß. Der unparteiische --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 15:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin weder für noch gegen einen User, aber schön, ihr seid die ersten, die mir das mit Galileo glauben, die das nicht selbst gelesen haben... (Aber ich bin für die Wahrheit!)--'''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 15:57, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe neben Bionicle auch andere Hobbys, bei denen ich reschaschieren muss. Gallileo ist in meinen Augen nicht Glaubwürdig. Denn dazu ist die Zeit die ein Thema in dieser Sendung zugeteilt wird einfach zu Kurz. Sie brachten da mal was Über die Ritter und zeigten da Bilder aus Herr d. Ringe und betittelten diese als Historisch korekte Rüstungen. Ab da wusste ich, das bei Gallileo nichts mehr glaubwürdig ist. Der unparteiische --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 16:02, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich glaub da eher dem Fernsehen, muss ich sagen. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 16:33, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und das mit den weiterentwickelten Zamorwerfern muss kein Beweis sein, bei den ersten Bildern der Glatorian hatten sie Zamorwerfer mit stachelkugeln, bei den neuenbildern sind des andere Werfer, sie bestehen aus zwei teilen und werden an den Händen mit Steckern fest gemacht. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 16:35, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke das weiße ich auch, über die geschichte kann ich aber nichts sagen da ich nicht dran mitgewirkt habe ok!Und ich habe noch mal in meinen Vertrag nach gelesen das ich euch (Zivilbevölkerung)keine Auskunft geben darf. ''Deutsche Rechtschreibung ist nich so meine stärke aber 17 bin ich wirklich (23.06.1991),rechnet nach. DAS EINZIGE WAS ICH NICH HABEN MÖCHTE IST FAHLSCHE BEHAUPTUNGEN MIR GEGENÜBER! Ich bin ein ernster Mensch '' Kann ja sein, dass du 17 bist. Aber soweit wir wissen, stimmen viele Informationen auf deiner Seite nicht, wir haben nur Sachen, die dagegen sind. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 16:47, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht bist du 17, ich kann das akzeptieren, aber dann akzeptier du auch, dass ich dir nicht glaube. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 16:49, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Denn glaub mir nicht, ich weiß das ich da mit arbeite und darauf bin ich Stolz.--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 17:22, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bionicle wird in Dänemark produziert, dort sind auch die Besprechungen, laut Greg F.. Der wird das wissen - wie sollst du dann in Leeds wegen einer Diskussion gewesen sein? '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 17:26, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) No answer ,ok. Du müsstest schon einen glaubwürdigen Beweis erbringen um uns zu überzeugen. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 17:38, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Shut up ,I have it and your not. An alle! Merkt ihr irgend wie nicht, wie ihr hier langsam immer agresiver werdet? Muss das sein? --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 17:50, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das "Shut up" beweist, dass er nichts mehr sagen kann. Er ist überführt, wir haben unser Ergebnis. @Jade: Ich denke mal, das war´s. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 17:52, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich könnte dich für dein, auf deutsch gesagt "Halts Maul" ohne weiteres sperren! @Jade: ist mir leider aufgefallen. '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 17:54, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tue es doch. Zwei Beleidigungen, Lügen, Bearbeiten anderer Benutzerseiten... das ist genug! '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 17:57, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Welche Benutzerseiten hat er bearbeitet, und waren es schwere veränderungen? '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 17:58, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) I´m sorry für was jetzt? '''Lhikan''' ([http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/Bioniclemaster724.aspx Lego.com Profil]/[http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 Wiki-Nui]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Bioniclemaster724|Diskussion]]) 18:00, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) All thing´s thet I do Wir sind hier in deutschland! Nicht in England oder den USA. Lasst doch diesen Blöödsinn endlich aufhören. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 18:05, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Entschultigung ich habe mich nicht richtig verhalten euch über Sooo schlimm ist es auch nicht. Du kommst nur immer näher an eine Sperre, aber ich denke du entkommst der. Wegen der Mitarbeit, bleibt jeder jetzt bei seinen Gedanken, und wir lassen das Thema. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 18:14, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wie kann ich dies gutmachen?--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 18:26, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In dem du in Zukunft ein wenig vorsichtiger mit heisser Information umgehst. So ist einer überheftigen Diskusion wie dieser hier die Nahrung genommen. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 18:29, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nahrung? also Essen oder was bedeutet dieses Wort Ist nur so gesagt, so etwas wie ein Gesprächsthema ist gemeint. '''Nidhiki''' ([[Benutzer: Skorpi63|Profil]] / [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|Diskussion]]/[http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Publicview/skorpi63.aspx Lego.com Profil]) 18:42, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nahrung bedeutet in diesem Fall Grundlagen. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 18:44, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) also Umgangssprache danke--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 18:47, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) = neu anfang = Also gut Slicer es ist deine letzte Chance. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 19:01, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OK, verstanden.--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 19:08, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) BZP? Bist du bei BZPower? [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 19:09, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sorry dieses BZP ist mir unbekannt--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 19:15, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ach? Das ist aber komisch, wo es doch die bekannteste Bionicle-Webseite ist... Greg Farshtey ist dort angemeldet. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 19:17, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Diese ist also auch eine info seite?--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 19:21, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ein [http://www.bzpower.com Forum].<<'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 19:27, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich kann erst morgen wieder schreiben OK bis dann [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nath''']] ([[User talk:Nathanael1711|talk]]) 19:46, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hello wie gehts --[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 21:41, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tach! --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 21:44, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hallo. Wie gehts denn so? --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 21:28, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) I´m happy, und you?--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 21:37, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mir gehts auch gut. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 14:44, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Have a nice day --[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 15:10, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Warum schreibst du hier immer Englisch? ;-/???? Ich benutze Englisch nur als Titel für meine Geschichten. --[[Benutzer:Jadekaiser|Jadekaiser]] 17:51, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) genau, bitte rede deutsch. Bioniclemaster724 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724|Talk]]/[[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|Profil]] 18:12, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ist ok--[[Benutzer:Toa Slicer|Toa Slicer]] 09:07, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fragen über Fragen